Thomas And friends meet Ranma12
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: Enter Ranma Saotome and Thomas The Tank Engine as they go on wacky adventures, and try to avoid trouble and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone, Welcome to another crossover story.**

**Alpha: Hold on a minute, I thought you were working on chapter six to your Captain N story.**

**Me: I am, I just haven't gotten around to it yet.**

**Alpha: Well you might want hurry, everyone's getting bored.**

**Me: Well, do you want to the disclaimer?**

**Alpha: Sure, but why?**

**Me: I can't do it every time, that's why I have you to do it for me when I'm not in the mood.**

**Alpha: Okay, Prowl doesn't own Ranma1/2, nor does he own Thomas And Friends, he does however, own me, but I'm not in the story.**

**Me: True, now onto the story.**

* * *

It was a quiet stormy day in Nermia where you could live peacefully, but that was about to change as a red headed girl was running as is she was being attacked by a wild animal, In this case, it was a panda, but the girl wasn't scared of the panda as if she were protecting herself, in reality, the girl and the panda were fighting as if they knew each other.

Behind them were several people that ranged from the age of fourteen to seventeen, there were thirteen boys and three girls, the adults differed from the rest of the group being the ages from twenty to fifty,

there were two men and one woman.

All of them had one thing in common, to stop the girl and the panda from fighting, unfortunately, they kept failing to stop the two from fighting while a small group of people were watching from the background wondering what was going on as they saw the girl fighting the panda, for a few minutes, the girl seemed to have the upper hand at first when she claimed that she was going back to China, the panda easily got back up and whacked the girl with a street sign, knocking her out, the panda noticed the people looking at it as growled at the people, scaring them off.

The only people left in the street was the group from before, all of them looking at the panda with annoyed looks. "You stupid panda! We weren't supposed to draw attention but you went and did it anyway!" The youngest girl of the group yelled, the panda shook off the insult and went straight ahead with the unconscious red head in the direction it wanted to go.

Later that day, a man in his late thirties had received a postcard from a friend, reading the postcard with tears of joy, his friend and his son coming all the way back from a training trip in China, not knowing what was in store for him. Calling for his three daughters, and only two of them seemed to hear their father, the father not knowing where his youngest daughter was, the second oldest only knew where her sister was, the youngest daughter was in the training hall because she was chopping concrete blocks with superhuman strength, when she heard that her father's friend was coming

A few seconds later, when they gathered at the family table, the girls were asking their father what the son was like, he chuckled. "I don't know." That was his reply, only two of the sisters were angry.

"You don't know?" The middle sister angrily asked. "I've never met him." The father replied again.

The older sister had a blank stare, a cold stare came from the middle sister, the younger sister didn't even care. _Oh please, I don't believe this. _That was her general thought, she hated boys, noise came from the outside which got the family's attention.

"Sounds like we have visitors." The oldest sister replied, as the father and the middle sister were about to be frightened as they ran out of the living room and to the door and rushed back as the other two sisters came out seeing a panda, a red headed girl on its shoulder, and a group of people, and to the younger sister's dismay, the group also had boys, she didn't like that at all.

"So father, this is your friend?" the oldest daughter asked, her father shook his head which meant he didn't know the panda. "Oh, so this panda just decided to drop in, is that it, huh?" the middle sister coldly asked, the father shook his head again. Then the panda put the red headed girl on the floor as the father blinked in disbelief. "you...wouldn't be..." The red headed girl looked embarrassed. "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." She apologized, then one of the boys stepped up. "Look, we're all sorry about this confusion, please don't think of us robbers."

The father laughed. "It doesn't matter, you're all guest here, let's get you comfortable." The younger sister didn't like the idea of boys, her father was okay, but she still didn't like boys, she didn't mind having more girls in the house either, so she was okay with that, the huge group sat at the family table, and they began to mingle.

Later that evening, one of the boys was taking a bath, he forgot that he turned on the hot water.

From where everyone was, they heard a large crash coming from the bathroom, the younger sister was already close to the bathroom, she entered the bathroom, and what freaked her out was a green steam engine sitting in place where the bath tub, she didn't know that the engine was alive and had a gray face. _Please, don't scream, don't scream._ The engine thought, he saw the girl leave the bathroom, and then he heard her scream, she ran to the living room and grabbed everyone to see what she was screamed about. When they got there,the entire group minus the young sister had either sweat drops or veins popping out of their heads. "Sorry everyone, My cover's been blown." The engine spoke surprising almost everyone.

"What did you do this time, Percy?" One of the boys Asked, shocking the family. "I was taking a bath, I forgot that I had hot water instead of cold water." Percy said feeling ashamed of himself. "Anyone got a bucket of cold water?" One of the girls asked, the older sister recovering from her shock went and brought back a cold bucket of water, but didn't know why they needed the bucket, as the girl got ready as if she was going to throw it them. "Will you kindly please move?" Everyone did so, as the girl threw the bucket at Percy, the water made contact, in Percy's place was the boy from earlier.

The entire family did a double take, they had seen Percy turn into the boy they had met earlier. "Cool." the middle sister said in awe. The rest of the family shot looks at her, and so did their guest. "What?" The younger sister had it with her sister. "COOL!? You've lost it! He's a pervert!"

"now, now Akane, that young man is not a pervert." Her father looked at the boy. "Are you, son?" Percy stammered. "No sir! I'm not a pervert! Your daughter had clothes on when she saw me in my true form." The father was puzzled. "Your true form?" One of the older boys sighed. "This is going to take a while, Thomas. We'll have to tell them our side of the story." The boy known as Thomas had to agree with his friend. "Alright, we'll tell them, Edward." Thomas looked at Percy who still looked silly from his accident, then to the rest of his friends.

A few minutes passed as the entire group sat in the living room, Thomas began the story.

"It all started when I was still a steam engine, I was just finishing my passenger run when I met Lady, she was a beautiful magical engine, she ran a magic railroad from our world to yours. She asked for sir Toppham Hatt's permission to go to your world, Sir Toppham Hatt's also known as the fat controller, as I was saying, when Lady asked for permission, he agreed, and we were happy to go, I've been here before, but only in America as Lady's driver calls it. Lady's driver was known as Burnett Stone, he had Lady hidden from an evil diesel named Diesel Ten, years ago, Diesel Ten wanted to destroy her and nearly succeeded in destroying her, so Burnett hid her in a place called Muffle Mountain. A few years later when Diesel Ten had returned, he caused trouble everywhere, so I took it upon myself to find her, but I wasn't alone, I had Percy help me find a set of buffers that led to the magic railroad so I went through the buffers, it was cold, dark ,and bumpy, but I wasn't afraid, Earlier I had lost a freight car to the buffers and it was there when I found it, so coupled up to it as I was on my way to Muffle Mountain, my wheels wouldn't let me move when I arrived, then the ground underneath me gave way and my wheels couldn't stop, and I left the freight car behind, I assume it was found by Burnett, I was alone when lady appeared, the darkness went away, it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, besides Lady, I saw her go through the buffers first, and when I arrived, Diesel Ten found us and the chase began, Diesel Ten almost destroyed me in the process, but we were too fast for him as we neared the crumbling viaduct, we made it, but Diesel ten wasn't lucky, but it was funny to see that he was hanging on fortunately fortunately a sludge barge was right underneath him and he landed in it. As years went by, more engines came and started working alongside diesels, now some diesels are nice while other diesels are just plain rude, fortunately we haven't had any of those rude diesels for awhile, as for how we got here, we went through the magic railroad, and here's how it went."

* * *

**Me: Well we'll get to see what happens next chapter.**

**Alpha: Will we?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Ranma: Hey guys.**

**Me&amp;Alpha: Hey Ranma.**

**Me: So, what do you think?**

**Ranma: I love it, although it needs more of me in it.**

**Me: Yeah, well I'll get right on it in the second chapter.**

**Alpha: Well, read and review guys, remember, no flames.**

**Me: Yeah, I don't like flames, anyway, see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well this chapter took awhile.**

**Alpha: Yeah, where the heck were you?**

**Me: I took a day off, what does that have to do with me?**

**Ranma: He's got you there, Alpha.**

**Alpha: Yeah right, he's just whining!**

**Me: Hey! I worked hard on this Chapter, so let's get this chapter started.**

** Alpha: alright, you know the drill, Prowl doesn't own Ranma or the series, but he does own me.**

** Me: Alright, that's good enoug-**

**Alpha: And one joke about me being related to a Power Rangers character, and I'll have the Mecha Dragon burn your ass off.**

** Me: You're rubbing off on Trevor and Takamon from AutoKnights, Alpha.**

**Alpha: So? They're my heroes.**

**Me: What am I going do with you, Alpha? Anyway, enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

two days ago

"Okay everyone, get ready." Lady called out to the engines as they neared the end of the magic railroad. "I've got bad feeling about this, Lady." Thomas called out to her. "why, Thomas?" Lady called back, before Thomas could say anything, the engines were falling screaming into what appeared to be two springs as the male engines fell into one spring while the female engines fell in the other.

Thomas was the first to emerge, he couldn't believe his eyes, he was a human with jet black hair, then Percy came up with the same result only with a slight change in hairstyle, next was Edward, then James, Henry, Gordon, Spencer, Toby, Hiro, and last was Victor. Spence had silver hair slicked back, James had red shoulder length hair, Gordon had dark blue hair, Toby had chocolate colored hair, Edward had light blue shoulder length hair like James did, Victor had the same hairstyle as Percy, but shorter, and Hiro shared the same hairstyle with Thomas, only older with some gray in it.

Then a man in a green uniform stood behind them holding a Chinese scroll in both hands.

"You sirs fall in spring of drowned man, very tragic story nine hundred year ago." he spoke in broken english. The male engines stared in disbelief, the staring stopped when they saw the second spring stiring as they saw Lady come out head first, they saw her looking more beautiful than her engine form with shoulder length golden hair, then Emily came up, her hair was green with gold streaks, Rosie looked like a younger version of Nabiki with a pink color to her hair, the male engines thought Rosie's predicament was hilarious, then Mavis was the last to emerge looking like Kasumi with black hair with yellow streaks, the guide ran over to their side with another scroll in his arms.

"You madames fall in spring of drowned girl, very tragic story nine hundred year ago."

Present day

"And that's how we got there." Thomas finished, leaving the family speechless, Thomas smiled, Nabiki was the first to break the silence. "Then why does Rosie look like me?" Rosie was laughing so hard, she hit Genma in the face, sending him into the pond behind the living room.

"now, that he had coming." Percy observed as he saw the whole thing. Everyone laughed as Genma appeared in his panda form.

"okay, I think everyone's had enough for tonight, why don't we get some rest? Then Thomas can tell us more tomorrow night." everyone agreed and went to bed, while everyone went to sleep, they didn't know that two people were watching them. "Great grandmother, can Shampoo go with them?" The girl asked her great grandmother. "I guess, they are good people, I suppose we set up a restaurant in the morning." the old woman explained to her great granddaughter, morning came, which meant Akane was out jogging as she came into the house, she saw Ranma and his father sparring outside the living room, the two were taunting each other until one of them got the better of the other, Ranma got sent into the pond, and came out in his girl form. "You've gotten sloppy, Ranma!" His father laughed before he got hit with a metal tub full of cold water, he was in his human form for a split second before turning into his panda form because he was "sloppy".

A few minutes after breakfast, Ranma, Akane, Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Edward, James, Henry, Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Rosie were walking to the school, and when they got there, they were watching Akane beating up the entire sports club, all of them wanted to date Akane, but they had no luck in getting her to go out with them, they were seemingly plowed through by Akane's brute strength.

Then out of nowhere came a young man who looked a lot like Toby, and only Toby saw the resemblance. "Bravo, my dearest Akane, thou hast beaten the sports club, you will not get past me, for they call me The Blue Thunder of Furinkan high school." The engines were confused, Akane spoke up. "Oh please, you called yourself The Rising Star last time when I started high school!" the young man nodded. "True as that may be, this year will be different because you will date me if I defeat you in combat." _That guy's insane._ Emily and Rosie thought, the boys each had a different thought.

Then out of nowhere, Shampoo came lashing out at the young man. "You hurt Akane, you go through Shampoo first." Shampoo got in a defensive stance.

"Who are you to interfere with me? Wait, is it not the custom to give one's name before the battle? Fine then, my name is tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan high school, age seventeen." Kuno introduced himself as he tried to strike Shampoo down while Ranma witnessed Kuno slice the tree in half, even the wall under his feet shattered, Kuno continued his relentless assault on Shampoo, Emily noticed that Kuno's sword was wooden, she saw Shampoo slice the sword from the blade to the hilt.

"You no match for Shampoo, now what you say for yourself?" Shampoo asked smugly. "I have been defeated, I must ask you this: Will you go out on a date with me?" The answer was a simple kick to the face. "Shampoo say answer is no." Shampoo replied, she noticed a group of storm clouds looming over the entire school. Thomas noticed this as well. "We be better be getting inside before it starts raining." He explained to the others as they went inside the school minus Kuno who was still lying on the ground soaking wet when it started to rain.

"Everyone, these are our new students, Ranma Saotome, Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, and Shampoo. Since they are new here, I will their tardiness slip, make sure that you six will not be late again, or you will get detention." their teacher said, thomas and the others knew their teacher was a friend of theirs, which was why Hiro had taken the job as the new teacher, while Victor was the nurse, he cared for the student's safety. Lady had volunteered to stay home by watching the Tendos and Genma, as well as looking for a safe place to stay.

Gordon, James, Henry, Toby, and Edward were in the same class as Nabiki and Kuno. During free time, Toby, Gordon, James, Henry, and Edward went to where Kuno was sitting. "Penny for your thoughts?" James asked, Kuno turned to face him. "Aren't you friends with Nabiki Tendo?" The five boys laughed.

"Oh please, we don't like that girl, although, we do have our thoughts about her." James explained. "tell me." Kuno wanted to know what they thought of Nabiki. "That girl is not the proper woman, she's...well, disgraceful." Gordon explained. "despicable." James added. "Disrespectful." finished Henry, kuno was impressed, he wasn't the only one who hated Nabiki. "If I may, can I add a word to your thoughts?" they nodded. "Detestable." Edward groaned and hung his head down in shame. "Now, why does your friend look like me?" Toby heard this. "I thought you'd never ask, I think we look like brothers, but it turns out we're not." toby explained. _Good thing it's true, or we'd have trouble on our hands._ The four boys minus Toby thought, Kuno thought the same thing.

"Where is Nabiki Tendo, she's usually bribing me for fifty yen on giving me the pictures of my dearest Akane." the five boys laughed. "

Sorry, we couldn't hold it." Edward explained while gasping for breath, james stopped laughing and whispered to Kuno quietly so the others could hear them. "We asked Gordon's cousin to put her in the janitors closet." Kuno was laughing quietly along with james. Then class was over, but it didn't mean that school was over, the five boys invited Kuno to sit with them, they also had Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Thomas, Percy, Rosie, and Emily were siting with them, Kuno had to keep his mind off of Akane, he soon noticed Ranma. "tell me, are you Ranma Saotome?" Ranma almost choked on his food, how did Kuno know his name? "Yeah, I'm Ranma Saotome. How'd you know?" Kuno pointed to Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, and Edward. "They told me all about you, I want to hear from your side of the story."

Ranma was confused. "At what part?" Kuno had almost lost his temper. "Where you and Akane were engaged." The entire group except Kuno and Ranma paled. "My pops and her dad forced us to be engaged, we didn't have a say in it. I'm just as mad as you are, so if you want to blame someone, blame my pops for this because it's his fault." Kuno's anger was replaced by forgiveness.

None of them noticed, but there were two blurs, one silver and the other a light blue, they were none other than Spencer and Nabiki.

Nabiki was holding one of Kuno's spare Boken, trying to hit Spencer in the head. "WHY ME!?" He wailed, nobody heard him, Nabiki kept chasing him through out Nermia, this resulted in double sonic booms, shattering windows all over the city.

Lunch was soon over, and so was school at the end of the day, Thomas decided to ask Emily what happened despite not knowing what happened earlier, when they got home, they found Spencer in bed from a fever, and Nabiki with her face flat on the floor, Kasumi told them what Spencer told her, Emily was more angry than Thomas was and gave Gordon, James, and Henry a lecture. _She's worse than Sir Toppham Hatt._ They thought. Shampoo had obviously gone back to her great grandmothers cafe.

Another person came into Nermia after losing his way a couple of times, he finally arrived at the Tendo house, want to see someone.

"Well, Ranma, looks like fate's giving me a chance to beat you once more." he laughed loudly. Ranma would be in for the fight of his life.

* * *

**Me: Oh boy, I can't wait!**

**Ranma: What's going on!? who's in the last part of the chapter?**

**Me: I can't tell you! Oh, the suspense is killing me!**

** Ranma: Where's Alpha?**

**Me: I locked him in the basement.**

**Ranma: But you don't have a basement!**

**Me: I do now!**

**Ranma: Oh great, now you're ripping off Bumblebee!**

**Me: I am not! anyway R&amp;R People, and remember, no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys, another chapter up means more mysteries to come and be solved, plus another universe is thrown into the mix.**

**Alpha: took ya long enough, where were you?**

**Me: Here, there, and everywhere. Plus I was sick. Literately. **

**Alpha: How were you even sick? I've never seen you get sick in years.**

**Me: Well I got sick by eating too fast, it happened at Taco Bell, too. not a good place to throw up in.**

**Ranma: Ouch, I feel sorry for you, Prowl.**

**Me: Thank you Ranma, and here's a treat for you, Ranma.**

**Ranma: Thanks. Disclaimer, please.**

**Me: What? * Notices the disclaimer falling* Oh son of a-! *Disclaimer crushes him***

**Disclaimer: Prowl does not own either series, if he did, nor Thomas or Ranma would exist.**

**Alpha: Okay, ripping off Pikkatwig, are we? **

**Ranma: Who's he?**

**Alpha: Never mind. Help me get him out of there. **

**Ranma: Oops.**

**Me: *From under the disclaimer* Okay, the story is updated, so not much is changed.**

* * *

The next day, everyone in the Tendo house was quiet when they were doing what they usually do.

"Okay, I guess today's a holiday since we have to go to America." Thomas explained, the others looked at him in confusion. "Did you say America?" Percy asked, Ranma was curious. "Why? Is something on your mind?" Thomas nodded. "Yes, actually, I'm thinking about Mr. Conductor." Most of the engines had not heard of the name. "Mr. Conductor is an old friend of ours, before Emily, Rosie, and Spencer came to Sodor, it was only me, Percy, James, Gordon, Toby, Henry, and a few other engines along with Mavis and BoCo, they're diesel engines, anyway, I arrived to a station were Gordon was waiting with his coaches, when I got there, Diesel ten had rushed past us by blowing dirt on us."

"Oh my, was he rude?" Kasumi asked, Thomas nodded. "Oh he was rude, but downright evil, he almost scrapped James." James shuddered at the memory of him almost getting scrapped. "I don't want to relive that memory, it was scary, I'll tell you that." Kasumi hugged James as he started crying. "sorry, James, I didn't mean to scare you." Thomas had forgotten how bad it was for James, he then got up, and walked out just in time to see a strange object coming straight at him. Thomas jumped back as the strange object came crashing on the floor of the hallway, destroying a big portion of it.

"Where is Ranma saotome?" The person asked with hate in his voice, Emily seemed to know that person. "Ryoga?! What are you doing here?" She yelled, causing Ryoga to blush, Thomas and Ranma were surprised and confused by this sudden turn of event. "You know him, Emily?" Ranma asked, Emily nodded. "This guy seemed to follow you to China and back to Nermia. How do I know? Because he's an idiot with no sense of direction."

Ryoga blushed even more with embarrassment, Emily continued. "He arrived to the place where we met Ranma, but he got hit by a certain panda who didn't pay attention to what he was doing, lucky for him, I saved his sorry butt from falling into a cursed spring, he thanked me, I can tell he was being honest with me, though. He told me his story of how he wanted to beat you fair and square, but after you left, he began chasing you around japan and followed you to China. "She finished, Ranma didn't even remember until Emily told the story from her point of view. "Wait, you came all this way, just to fight me? That fight was years ago, we never had that fight." Ranma pointed out.

Ryoga nodded, he knew Ranma was right, but there was another thing on his mind. "Why are you living with them, Ranma?" Ranma sighed. "I'm a guest here, and the reason is I'm being forced to marry a girl, I didn't ask for this..." Ryoga was baffled, and angry at the same time.

"Who's forcing you? I will give them a beating for forcing you to be married. Who is it?" Ranma pointed to his father, Ryoga went at a fast speed, grabbed Genma and thew him into the pond, what came next to his surprise, Genma emerged in his panda form.

Ryoga was surprised that Ranma's Father was the very same panda, then it fell all together, seeing that Genma was the one who started all of Ryouga's troubles in the first place.

The Author would spare you the trouble of seeing the fight, so let's just say that Genma was sent straight to the Kuno mansion and back to the Tendo house courtesy of a certain Blue Thunder.

"Alright, who here wants to tell me what happened yesterday?" Ryouga asked satisfied with his fight with genma, Thomas went first and told Ryouga the whole story which left Ryouga speechless.

"So, let me get this straight, you and your friends were..." Ryoga never finished as Thomas nodded. "Yup, that's how it happened." Thomas declared, Ryoga was stunned, he never knew that Thomas and his friends were really steam engines, Mavis had came out of the kitchen when Ryoga had pointed to her. "Then is she a steam engine, too?"

Thomas looked to Toby who answered Ryoga's question. "No, Mavis is a diesel, similar to us but she runs on oil. Most of her kind are rude and spiteful towards us and want to scrap our kind, but thankfully for us, a few diesels aren't like that and and have been friends with us for years, and there's two more diesels that are friendly, their names are Salty and Paxton." Toby explained, Ryoga was surprised, he didn't know that most of the diesels would scrap engines like Thomas and the others. Ranma decided to ask Ryoga and Thomas to talk to him privately.

Hours later, the three boys were in Ranma's room, Thomas was wanting to bring lady with him but Ranma wouldn't let him. "Alright, why do you want to go to America, Thomas?" Ranma asked, Thomas was about to retort but decided to answer. "because I have to see a couple of old friends. I miss them, Ranma." Thomas said with sadness in his voice, Ryoga felt the same way.

"Ranma, why do you want to know about America, Ranma?" Ryoga asked, Ranma was in a deep thought before he answered. "Well, for starters, I wonder why Thomas is speakin' in our language. Hmm, must be somethin' new to us." Ranma spoke as Ryoga and Thomas lit up to Ranma's answer. "Must be a language barrier that's not been established yet. That must be why we understand each other." Ranma and Ryoga were shocked an amazed, had Thomas come up with that just now? Thomas wasn't making it up.

Later, everyone went to a train station where Kasumi passed by many times, and they suspected that Kuno followed them, mainly because of Akane, but also another entirely different reason because he was lonely, Nobody could blame him for being lonely.

Ryoga on the other hand, didn't know who Kuno was, so Thomas introduced them to each other and they got along well, Kuno was going to be in for the biggest, yet surprising shock of his life, and Ryoga, who had been told of the engine's curses, had yet to see what the rest of the engines looked like, Akane, who already saw what Percy looked like as she already about to see what the engines looked like as well. Hiro told everyone that he had everyone transferred to America, Ranma, the tendos, Kuno, Even Shampoo and her Great grandmother were moving as well, Akane's friends promised that they wouldn't tell anyone. Thomas and Ranma came back with several buckets of hot water, much to Kuno's confusion.

"okay everyone, we have the buckets, so please, separate into two groups."

Kuno did what Thomas instructed, but he stood beside the engines instead with Akane, Whom Kuno tried not to look at, and Ryoga. So Kuno went with them, meaning that he was going to see what the engines looked like, when the engines were ready, the boys stood on one side, and the girls on the other side.

When Ranma gave the signal, the hot water from each bucket let loose and hit their intended targets and each engine returned to their original form minus Victor, who couldn't fit the standard gauge rails since he was the only narrow gauge engine, shocking and surprising Kuno.

"Wha-how-when? A-a-and where-?!" Kuno never finished his sentence as Akane walked up to him. "Hey, do you remember reading stories about Thomas since you were a kid?" Kuno nodded silently, indicating that he said yes.

Satisfied, Akane went over to Emily, who taught her how to use the controls, Hiro caught Soun and and Kuno's attention, they marveled over how amazing Hiro looked, he also taught them on how to use the controls as well, so it was decided that each each engine had their own partner, Kasumi with Mavis, Ranma with Thomas, Nabiki with Rosie, Akane and Shampoo with Emily, Shampoo's great grandmother with Lady, Soun with Edward, Ryoga with Henry, Kuno with Hiro,Victor with James who both found it strange for one engine that had been cursed to be driving another, and Genma with Spencer since he couldn't be trusted with driving Gordon, but he had to couple him to Spencer.

Thomas then blew his whistle, meaning it was time to go, and they left Nermia, not everyone felt a bad omen being left behind them, and only Soun knew this, it was trouble for women who lived in Nermia that were about to experience a terror in the form of a perverted old man who had only interest in women's undergarments.

A few minutes passed as everyone approached a set of British styled buffers ash they passed through the buffers and into the Magic Railroad, Everyone minus the engines were marveled by the sight of the landscape. Then something happened in Thomas's cab, Ranma started screaming in pain as his skin stretched out as it separated from him and started forming into a female body that turned out to be Ranma's girl half. Percy just stood there watching scared.

When the pain and screaming finally stopped, the two looked at each other and the first one to snap out of it was Ranma, who looked like he was about to freak out, but he kept calm. "Okay, this is new." He said as his girl half stood up with out any trouble at all. "You got that right." She responded. Neither Thomas nor the others heard them, as they neared the buffers.

"Alright, here we go." Thomas announced as they went through the buffers, then a night sky was seen, and this time, they were on rails, the engines were pleased to be on rails, but something was wrong. "Uh, Thomas, where are we? This is Shining Time Station?" Percy asked, Thomas looked in shock to see that they weren't in Shining Time. "No, Percy, this isn't Shining Time." He said in horror, looking at the sign that said "Canterlot".

* * *

**Me: Ow, thanks for getting me out of there.**

**Alpha: No problem.**

**Ranma: Sorry.**

**Me: you are forgiven, also, to everyone who read the chapter, the group is in the Equestria Girls portion of the My Little Pony series, and to anyone who's a fan of the Ranma series, I won't go back to Nermia at all, the chaos there is where it all started, I felt that Ranma had too much trouble there, so I felt he could go somewhere else, and we have partners for the engines. and guess who's joining us outside the story?**

**Thomas&amp;Ranko: Hey guys!**

**Alpha&amp;Ranma: No way!**

**Well, that's all for now, see you in the next chapter, R&amp;R please. And someone get me an icepack, I have a headache.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! this maybe the longest one I've written yet.**

**Alpha: You took too much time, you slow coach.**

**Me: HEY! I resent that!**

**Ranma:shut up Alpha, it's bad enough he's been held back by what's been going on in his life, he doesn't need any more from your attitude.**

**Ranko: Yeah, oh and look, we've got Equestria Girls versions of Transformers characters.**

**Me: Why thank you ranko, and there's another surprise as well in the chapter.**

**Thomas: What is it?**

**Me: I ain't telling.**

**Thomas: Botheration.**

**Me: Standard "Grandpa Drill" everyone, and you know it.**

* * *

The group entered Canterlot as they entered the train station, gaining looks and stares from people everywhere who's skin were like the colors of the rainbow, making Genma puke from seeing so many colors.

People were coming from all over the station to see the engines and their crew, mostly because some were curious, some were admiring the long line of engines. Ranma and his girl half were the first to be greeted, and his girl half was given clothes, they looked at Thomas and they saw his face, they watched him with looks of curiosity, needless to say that Thomas was mentally face palming because he wasn't in his cursed form.

The crowd went next to Edward, then to Henry, then Gordon, then James, and then a few minutes later as the crowd had gone,the engines had gotten out of the station, and behind the warehouse next to the station, the group had gotten out the buckets of water and splashed the engines since Percy and Toby were already in their cursed forms, they were helping to get everyone into their cursed forms, they finished before the security guards were getting close to the group, they took off, and went to Canterlot High, as they got there, the group got looks from the students, like they were new to the school, and they were, a certain student was coming up to meet them.

"Welcome to Canterlot high, I'm Sunset Shimmer and I'll give you a tour." she looked at Hiro. "Are you a teacher?" she asked, Hiro smiled. "Why yes, I happen to be one."

Sunset showed Hiro to the office, and led the group to the cafeteria. "This is where we eat in the cafeteria, so not a lot of food fights happen here." and then the art room where Thomas, Emily, Rosie, Ranko, and Percy enjoyed the art drawings of their engine forms, the history class where Edward and Toby were interested, the gym where Gordon and Spencer liked doing the exercises, the agricultural class where Henry loved planting trees, much to Gordon's dismay, a language arts class took James's notice, seeing that he would love to learn something new as was Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Kuno, and Nabiki, they also saw the computer lab, that got everyone's attention, the tour concluded the at music room where they saw five girls playing different instruments, the rainbow haired girl played a guitar, the pale yellow girl with light pink hair played a tambourine, the pink girl played a set of drums,a literally white girl with purple hair played keytar,and the last girl was orange with blond hair and she played a bass guitar, the engines were amazed, they had never seen such amazing talents. "Wow, Let me try!" Rosie shouted as grabbed a guitar and started playing, everyone was surprised as she began to play a tune from an eighties anime, her performance was stunningly exciting, she began float and began to glow gold with gold dust floating around her as she gained an engine's whistle similar to Percy's whistle in his engine form and when Rosie stopped playing.

Rosie saw her powered up form, she looked happy as the new look disappeared, but the gold dust was still in the air, and the pink girl caught it, Thomas tried to warn her, but he was too late, the pink girl somehow ate the gold dust, she felt fine before she made faces and her skin lit to colors of the rainbow blew up like balloon for a split second and returned to normal and panted with only one word. "SPICY!" She screamed in a small voice as she ran to the water fountain. "I guess gold dust isn't known for it's flavor here." Thomas chuckled, the rainbow haired girl walked up to Thomas. "You look familiar, but I can't place my finger on it."

In an other familiar universe, a familiar blue tank engine sneezed. "Say it, don't spray it, little Thomas." said a familiar big blue A4 Pacific tender engine. "Sorry Gordon, I think I still have some sneezing powder in my funnel." _But someone might've said something about me._ The tank engine thought as he did his usual passenger run.

Back to where our friends were, they were still in the music room until the bell rang, Hiro came in. "good news, the principle gave a job me a job here!" the engines cheered as they got ready for school the day.

Thomas and the others were ready for school, as they got there they met Ms. cheerlie, who was a teacher for the school library. They went off to their classes.

Thomas's first class was art for first and fifth period, along with Percy. Rosie, Emily, and Ranko, they were enjoying the class so far.

Ranko was doing well, but someone got her attention, the girl looked to be around Ranko's age, the girl had blue hair with pink streaks, blue eyes, a black shirt with a blue tank top over it, blue biker shorts, black stockings, and blue high heeled boots.

"Hey." the girl said, hoping to get a response out of Ranko. "Uh-hi..." Ranko replied back, nervous. "Oh don't be like that, I don't bite." the girl said with a reassuring smile. Ranko seemed to lighten up seeing the girl smile. "Name's Arcee, but most people call me Sadie, that's another thing I have to avoid." Ranko listened with interest. "There's another girl with the same name as me, but a year older than me, but she wears pink, see her over there?" Arcee/Sadie pointed to the girl over a few desk over. The girl was indeed wearing pink, but wore white disco pants, white socks, and white high heeled shoes, she even wore her hair like Princess Leia from Star Wars.

"Wow." That was what Ranko could say, the girl had a body that rivaled Ranko's in both beauty and looks. "I know, right? You look like you could be her rival." Ranko giggled. "Nah, I'm more of a martial arts type of girl." Ranko said, Arcee/Sadie Laughed. "wow, so am I!" Arcee/Sadie said excitedly. "Is that Thomas The Tank Engine?" She asked, Ranko paled. "It's okay, I know, I like him, and so do some of the other students, they keep trying to draw him but he's hard to draw, but they keep trying. see that guy? That's Bulkhead, he's clumsy at times, he breaks things, but he's a pretty good artist at heart, and he helps people, and does construction, too. There's Bumblebee, when he was born, he had a voice but he doesn't speak now, poor kid, he's been mute ever since, others bullied him because of it, until some of us stood up for him, me included, he looks up to us as a family." Ranko looked at the mute boy, tears leaking from her eyes. "Why? What happened to his family?" Arcee/Sadie looked at Ranko with a sad frown.

"A car accident, it was caused by some drunk driver who wasn't paying attention, and crashed his car into the car Bee's parents were driving, Bee wasn't there but the guy was arrested for drunk driving, when Bee heard what happened, he was heart broken, and kept quite to himself, he's been alone for seven years until he met us, another guy, Knockout, similar story, similar along with Bulkhead and me, we all lost someone who was a friend to us all, his name was Breakdown, not to be confused with his master who had the same name, you see, he was in the construction and medical type of businesses, he was a racer too, and even a fighter. One day he was coming home from school and a gang ambushed him...and...murdered him." Arcee/Sadie started to cry, but continued. "Bulkhead and Knockout saw what happened, but they were too late when they got there, I was on my way home from shopping with two of my best friends, they were Tailgate and Cliffjumper, on our way home we were ambushed by the same gang who murdered Breakdown, Tailgate and Cliffjumper told me to get inside, Tailgate was the first to get murdered because he didn't fight back good, Cliffjumper killed four of the gang's members, but they knocked him unconscious, that's when I saw the leader of the gang, her name was Arachnid, the feared terrorist, the older sister to Elita-one, Optimus's girlfriend, I saw Arachnid kill Cliffjumper, I still have nightmares about it." Arcee/Sadie's blood ran cold at the memories.

Ranko was glad she wasn't there, but memories from Ranma's past scared her, and Arcee/Sadie noticed that. "You got memories worse than mine?"

Ranko sighed. "Yeah, but they're my uh...brother's." Arcee/Sadie zoned out for a minute before recovering. "What? I didn't hear you the first time, could you repeat that?"

Ranko sighed a second time, she repeated the same words slowly, this time Arcee/Sadie listened clearly. "So, you're a clone of your brother?"

"More or less, at least I'm in a body that's my own, come to think of it, My personality, and thoughts are my own."

"Well, at least you're you, so later...you could sit with me and the guys at lunch." Arcee/Sadie offered, Ranko giggled. "well, I could offer you the same thing."

"Well, great minds think alike." Arcee said, then a evil chuckle stopped them right where they stood. "Yes, Great minds do think alike, but do they think quicker than mine?" they turned to see a girl at Ranko's height. "Back off, Starlight, this doesn't concern you." Arcee/Sadie glared at Starlight. "Oh, I think it does, since everyone shall be equal like me." Ranko looked at her, studying Starlight, finally, Ranko found her voice. "And just what do you plan on accomplishin'? What makes you think that everyone will be equal like you?"

Starlight chuckled, she grinned wickedly. "Because I don't believe in friendship, that that's why I'm not going to have any friends. I'm going to make everyone believe friendship is not real." Ranko tried to stop her, but Starlight was too quick to catch, Ranko stopped, Arcee/Sadie ran to her friend's side. "I just don't get it, how is Starlight this fast? I could'a stopped her but I wasn't fast enough." Arcee/Sadie had an idea.

"I think your friends and brother are going to be involved in this, plus I'll need your help." Ranko looked confused and was told to bring everyone to the gym, including Sunset and her friends.

Everyone gathered for the plan to be heard. "Starlight's going to make everyone believe friendship isn't real, she also said she's also going make everyone equal like her." everyone was shocked, they heard that Starlight was crazy, but they didn't know that she would go that far in her scheme. The only one who was in deep thought was Ranma, he heard everything,but only too well, then he spoke. "You said she was gonna make everyone believe friendship isn't real, right?" Arcee/Sadie nodded, Ranma continued. "I think she's forcin' everyone to believe friendship isn't real, that's why she wants everyone to be equal." everyone stared at him.

"Why do you think that's possible?" Knockout asked, Ranma turned to him. "Isn't obvious? She wants to make everyone like her, and I don't mean 'like-like', she wants to be a terrorist." The other teens gasped, Ranma's observation made sense, it was clear that Starlight's plan was downright evil. "But she doesn't compare to Arachnid." Arcee/Sadie said with venom in her voice, Ranma didn't know who Arachnid was, so Ranko told everyone who arachnid Minus Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Knockout who already knew who Arachnid was.

When Ranko finished, the others were furious. Sunset calmed everyone except for Rainbow Dash, who needed convincing.

Several hours later, school was over, Everyone was about to go home, but they had their new friends come along.

"So, What kinda activities do ya do, Gordon?" Applejack asked, Gordon laughed. "Well, I'm not one to boast, but I race my friends everyday, I'm also the strongest and fastest person in the group." Rainbow Dash laughed. "You? I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm the fastest." Spencer fumed. "You're both wrong, I'm the fastest."

"Keep it up silver boy, or I'll tell the girls you pranked me by putting me in the janitors closet." Nabiki warned him, but Spencer was ready to counter back. "Oh yeah? Well, you tried to kill me, besides, it wasn't my idea."

Then it happened, nobody was prepared for what Nabiki said next. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK! I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS YOUR IDEA, I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" That did it, Nabiki had called Spencer a piece of junk, she went off and left everyone behind, not even caring where she went. Thomas looked in her direction. "What just happened?"

Akane looked at Nabiki as well. "I think she just blew our cover." And she was right, the girls and Ranko's new friends eyed them. "Why did you sister call Spencer a piece of junk?" Rarity asked, Thomas look at her with a guilty look. "I'll explain when we get to the train station." the group followed him to the train station as the engines each got a bucket of hot water, Sunset wanted to ask, but Ranma shook his saying to not ask about it.

Thomas stood on the tracks as Emily threw the hot water on Thomas, reverting to his true form, Fluttershy hid behind Pinkie Pie and Bumblebee. Rainbow Dash, Bulkhead, Knouckout, Arcee/Sadie, and Applejack all stood still, mouths agape, Sunset and Rarity wanted to blink, but their eyelids refused to move, forcing them to look at Thomas in his true form. Everyone minus Ranma's group was shocked.

Applejack was the first to recover from her shock. "Wait just a minute, you're really Thomas The Tank Engine?!" Thomas half-smiled. "Yes, but that's not the whole story, we'll tell you the whole story as soon we get home."

The next one to recover from their shock was Sunset. "But how? You can't carry all of us in your cab, we can't fit in there." Lady chuckled. "I think you're forgetting about the Gold Dust I carry with me, I could turn one of the coaches into one of the coaches we use on Sodor, that way we can go under the house." Everyone looked at her in confusion, even Thomas. "How Lady? The last time we arrived, you made an underground home for us. But now I think it's gone." Lady's chuckle turned into laughter. "Oh, Thomas, it follows us wherever we go, it never goes away." Lady finished laughing, she continued. "our home rearranges itself by what order Our rooms go in, thankfully we can easily recognize our rooms."

The engines were silent, until they heard a scream, Akane recognized that the scream belonged to Nabiki, as the group, minus Thomas, who was still in his true form, ran to where Nabiki was, they saw her beaten and bruised, an evil laugh filled the silence, Arcee/Sadie knew that laugh all too well.

"Arachnid."

* * *

**Me: *Gasps* A cliffhanger!**

**Thomas: You know what to do. R&amp;R**


End file.
